Seth4564TI quotes
Oizarath Metroin Zinthois! #I had to enter the handling.dat and replace the vehicle settings to the one from the README.TXT & then open the IMG Tool to replace the .DFFs & .TXDs then rebuild archive to install it.. Did that sound nerdy? #Miss Sanrio, thoughts on Miss Sanrio? #Get out. #oh shoot waddup! it dat loif #if u squish the table use APJ #!tell Apj26 Wata needs an ice cold beverage filled with AAAAAAA #!tell Watatsuki I always think of you in the bathroom (that was a dare) #he's too busy fantasizing over Yoshi snoring in text form #whatever u do dont' dare pixie to kiss me #tres is gone from my banner #Ravioli ravioli watatsuki is a weebioli #considering i am an alien and live in a ufo sure #if i were to rate Pixie she'd be today's date 1/22 #why are you acting like your diaper is in a wedgie all of a sudden about this?? #extra pair of diapers that don't have triggered stains? #jes IS pretty hot #I shall bow down to you, ITippedTheIcebergAndAllIgotWasALousyHelmet #@twinkie thoughts on this spam --> aaaa #That gif of that toilet paper robot is clearly the best idk if i can link it here cuz it contains a mannequin's butt #what's next apj's pregnant? maybe thats why he's so fat #pixie's that type of girl who would turn on red at a no turn on red zone #Pixie's the type of driver to go 61 at a speed limit of 60 zone #Twinkie's the type of guy who would honk at someone that was just getting ready to leave the drive-thru #Pixie's the type of girl who would refuse to give back change #pixie is the type of girl who would say "can i take that to go" at a drive-thru #Twinkie's the type of guy who would eat at the waffle house in the bathroom #pixie's the type of girl who would call for pizza delivery and pick it up #twinkies the type of guy who says a leap year is 365 days #hyper's the type of guy to memorize every hurricane #!tell cpchatbot Wanna make out #Pixie's the type of girl who would pm CPChatbot saying "Oh PLEASE take me out on a date!! I wanna listen to nightwish with you!" #i think the zombie apocalypse occured sometime in january 2017 and went after the admins #My real name is Jaden Jaden MCLillethcane #Who wants to be my valentine #thoughts on the poop emoji we now have @TheNameSomethingPooped #thoughts on Custard saying he has other crushes yesterday (girls in school) #That that is, is. That that is not, is not. That is it, is it not? #apj is an average fatty that everyone is forced to look at custard, jes, and wata always feeding him cake and then he floats into space #Yoshi is an average turd #Custard: ACHOO! #Ah... Ahhhh... AH... AHHHH CHOO!!!!! #apj be like AHHH... AH.. AHH.. Chew~ #what if apj26 was an imposter this whole time #wata thoughts on pee? #her: come over custard: can't, I'm riding in a lorry whilst watching Doctor Who. her: i have a tardis Custard: http://imgur.com/a/9QEIE #thoughts on if club penguin did an emoji movie takeover #yo cpwca i found a pic of u irl http://i.imgur.com/z4MDUpt.png